Broken Strings
by aSentimentalCircusGirl
Summary: ¿Qué te queda por hacer cuando sientes que lo has perdido todo? ¿Y cuando crees que eres el único culpable de ésto? -'... Sólo quería romperle la cara a ese infeliz. Entonces, un grito me sacó del transe...' CHAPTER 7 UP!
1. Behind Blue Eyes

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie Twilight no me pertenecen _-Qué no daría para que Jasper sí...- _Le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la creadora del 90% de mis amores imposibles.

**Nota :** Este fiic es _**Let me love you**_, desde el punto de viista de Jasper. A mí me encanto escribirlo & espero qe a ustedes leerlo(:

* * *

Chapter 1 :: **Behind Blue Eyes  
**_No one knows what it's like to be the bad man, to be the sad man…  
Behind blue eyes_

Mis antiguas botas se hundían en el barro y no me interesaba. Sentía las gotas de lluvia chocar contra mi capucha y había dejado de sentir el frío. El pueblo se quedaba detrás de mí y paso a paso me adentraba más al bosque.

No tenía rumbo fijo, solo me alejaba de donde venía… Sabía que tenía que volver, pero no me apetecía hacerlo ahora. Miraba el lodo que se mezclaba con hojas secas, cuándo un fuerte sonido me distrajo.

"¡Cuidado! No quiero que rompan ninguna de las cosas." Gritó una fuerte voz.

Me volteé y observé la casa de donde venía el gritos. Esa casa le había pertenecido a los Newton, pero hace años la habían abandonado. Al parecer, los nuevos dueños habían arreglado el jardín y la habían pintado también. Se notaba el _toque femenino_ en la decoración. Sentí algo romperse en mi anterior al notar eso.

Un auto muy familiar para mí _–Y todo habitante de Forks- _estaba aparcado afuera, era el auto del jefe Swan, seguro era él quién había gritado antes, esa voz se me hacía conocida. Me dispuse a continuar con mi camino cuando escuché otro grito.

"Jasper." Me volteé y me encontré con el jefe, quien me miraba desde el marco de la puerta.

"Jefe." Asentí sin detenerme, no tenía interés de entablar una conversación.

"¿Qué haces por aquí, chico?"

"Paseaba." Genial, el sí quería una conversación. Sabía que tocaría ese tema, sentía que las emociones que lo invadían eran preocupación, tristeza_...lástima_. "¿Planes de mudanza?"

"No, para nada. Sólo chequeo la mudanza de un buen amigo, el doctor Cullen."

"Cierto, me habían comentado que un doctor se mudaba a Forks."

"Exacto." Miró su reloj y volvió a mí. "En unas horas voy a ir a buscarlo."

"Ojalá le guste el pueblo, aunque la casa se le hará un poco grande."

Él miró la casa , para luego continuar una conversación que no iba a ningún lado. "No lo creo, viene con su mujer y sus dos hijos, Edward y Alice. Irán a la misma escuela." _Su mujer_… Esas palabras entraron como cuchillos hasta mi pecho y pude sentir el dolor.

"Así que una chica nueva, a Rosalie no le gustará la idea." Él rió, pero a mí hasta me causó escalofríos, Rose no le convenía de enemiga a nadie.

"Creo que va en su mismo curso." Sonrió tímidamente y yo no pude hacer lo mismo.

"Emmh… No soy bueno para estas cosas... Mira, Jasper, sé que ya haz debido escuchar muchas veces esto, pero lo lamento mucho. Sabes que te quería de verdad y no le gustaría verte…Emmh…Así. Intenta superarlo, hazlo por ella"

Sí. Había tocado el tema… Y acompañado del discurso más largo que le oí decirme. Desde lo ocurrido, muchas personas me habían dicho aquellas palabras, pero aunque me las seguían recordando, no terminaba de asimilarlas…

Me quedé con la boca media abierta, buscando las palabras para admitir que ella nunca más… Salvado por la campana, escuché mi celular sonando desde mi bolsillo.

El identificador de llamadas me mostró el nombre Rose, junto a una foto que posaba frunciendo los labios. Le hice un gesto con la cabeza a Charlie, el me dio un par de palmadas en la espalda.

"Jazz."

"Rose, ¿Qué pasa?"

"Robert está intentando hacer lasagna para ti. ¿Acaso no vas a venir? " Me interrogó algo enojada. Como si tuviera interés en comer con mi padre y Rosalie en una mesa llena de recuerdos…

"Estoy lejos de la casa, no creo alcanzar. Dile que se vayan adelantando, cuando yo llegue me caliento un pedazo." Le respondí alejándome cada vez más de Charlie.

Rosalie demoró en responder, así que supuse que estaba enojada. "¿Rose?" Tan sólo me respondió el pitido del teléfono y lo guardé.

Caminé un poco más y me alejé de la autopista. Me senté junto a un árbol y recosté mi cabeza, dejando que las gotas de lluvia rozaran mi cara.

No pude encontrar un modo mejor de desahogar mi dolor y golpeé el suelo con todas mis fuerzas. Era hora de aceptar la verdad:

Nunca más volvería a saborear las deliciosas pastas de mi madre, ni escucharía su descontrolada risa. No me reñiría más por entrar a la casa con las botas enlodadas, o por fastidiar a Rose. Simplemente, se había _ido_.

Y comencé a recordar mi última charla con ella, aunque estaba adormilado, recordaba cada palabra que me dijo y las guardé como el más preciado tesoro. Cada vez que pensaba en ella, veía en mi mente en cámara lenta lo último que me dijo, el último beso en la frente que me dio, y la última promesa que no cumplí…

_En vísperas de su aniversario con mi papá, había salido muy tarde para recoger su torta, los postres nunca habían sido su fuerte. Antes de salir había pasado por mi cuarto…_

_"Jasper, si tu papá se despierta le dices que estoy en el baño del primer piso. Invéntate alguna molestia estomacal o algo así." Me dijo con un susurro._

_"¿Ma? ¿Recién vas por la torta?" Le pregunté medio adormilado._

_"Tu papá se demoró en dormirse, cariño."_

_Me senté en la cama y cojí las llaves de mi auto. "Voy mamá. Espérame unos minutos para ponerme una chaqueta."_

_"No, Jazz. Harás ruido con el auto, iré caminando. Recuerda que está a tres cuadras." Me consoló._

_Bostecé y volví a mi cama, si había algo bueno en Forks, es que no había lugar mas tranquilo en América."Camina con cuidado ¿Va?"_

_"Ya parezco tu hijo." Se burló con una sonrisa y me besó la frente. "Quédate despierto un rato más, hasta que llegue. Por si tu padre se levanta y…"_

_"No te preocupes, yo te cubro."_

Y esa fue mi última charla con ella. Si la hubiera llevado en mi auto, en este instante estaría camino a casa, a punto de comer una de sus exquisitas lasagnas.

Si me hubiera quedado despierto, cómo le dije que haría, hubiera salido a buscarla después de que se demorara y tal vez la hubiera encontrado viva todavía.

Su repentina muerte nos había afectado a todos a nuestro modo. Esta semana sin mamá había sido la más dura que hubiera imaginado. Todas las noches escuchaba la voz de mi padre que decía _"Elizabeth, no me dejes. Elizabeth." _Cuando pasaba por su cuarto antes de dormir, lo veía contemplando fotos de mi madre con lágrimas en los ojos. Perder el amor de tu vida debe ser muy doloroso, pero lo peor es ver en tu hijo el reflejo de tu ser amado. Y para Rosalie no había sido mucho mejor…

Ella es mi prima hermana, hija del hermano de mi padre. Se mudó a Forks el año pasado de Otawa, por que sus padres se separaban. Cómo era la clásica chica engreída, no le gustaba la idea de elegir a uno de sus padres y se mudó aquí, a fastidiar mi perfecta vida de hijo único.

Ahora que mi mamá se había ido, se sentía sola de nuevo. Sentía que simplemente, la felicidad no estaba hecha para ella. Y no sabía como consolarla cuando me sentía exactamente como ella.

Sentía un hondo dolor en el pecho, el dolor de mi padre era mi dolor. El dolor de Rosalie era mi dolor.

Esos pensamientos hicieron que de mis ojos brotaran lágrimas. Las lágrimas que no había soltado en el momento en el que me enteré que había muerto. Las lágrimas que no había soltado en el velorio. Las lágrimas que no había soltado en el funeral… Sentía que quemaban mi piel, y aunque en mi corazón no cabía sentimiento alguno que no fuera melancolía y tristeza, fue algo consolador poder expresar mi dolor.

Por fin pude asimilar la verdad.

Mi mamá había _muerto_. Y había sido por _mi_ culpa.


	2. Can't Take My Eyes Off You

Chapter 2 :: **Can't Take My Eyes Off You  
**_You're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off you._

Miraba el techo e intentaba formar figuras con las manchas que habían por la filtración de humedad. Había terminado mi octavo cigarrillo del día, tenía que aprovechar mientras mi padre estaba ausente y Rose también.

Mi estómago suplicaba algo comestible, y mi cabeza sólo pensaba en Rose, la extremadamente impuntual y desconsiderada Rose, tenía que estar aquí hace bastante rato para poder salir a comer algo. Maldije la hora en la que me quedé con las llaves, esperar a Rose siempre era una mala idea.

El teléfono de la casa sonó, el identificador de llamadas mostró el código de Texas y no pensé dos veces en quién podía ser.

"Hola, papá."

"Jasper, ¿Cómo va todo por allá?" Me preguntó algo preocupado.

"Muriendo de hambre, esperando a Rose." Me quejé. "¿Y a tí?"

"Si quieres yo llamo a Rose, tengo su celular en mi agenda y si…"

"No te preocupes, yo me ocupo." Lo interrumpí y tosí un poco.

"¿De nuevo con el cigarro?"

"En realidad cerveza helada." Respondí fingiendo una broma mientras miraba las cinco latas de cerveza en el tacho de basura de mi habitación.

"Jasper, hice este viaje porque confiaba en ti y en tu buen juicio. Si hubiera tenido idea que…"

"No te preocupes, Rose acaba de llegar." Me inventé mientras azotaba la puerta de mi cuarto con mi pie. "Ya estamos saliendo. ¡Espera un momento, Rose! ¡Hablo con papá! Te manda saludos."

"Mejor pásamela." Sentenció Robert.

"Nada de eso, muero de hambre. ¡Saludos a todos por allá!"

Le colgué el teléfono y lo tiré en mi cama. Cojí las llaves y bajé de tres en tres los escalones. Me puse un largo saco hasta casi las rodillas y salí. Para variar, llovía en Forks. Subí la solapa de mi saco para mantener seco mi cuello, mientras que mechones de mi cabello caían sin orden alguno sobre mi frente. Creo que necesitaba un corte, lo arreglaría llegando a casa.

En ese momento me acordé de Rose, marqué su número, pero no espere que me saludara ella, sino su contestadora, y no me equivoqué.

"¡Hey! Si estás escuchando esto es porque estoy ocupada. Deja tu mensaje después del _Pi_. Sino te devuelvo la llamada, no creas que mi contestadora falla, sino es que, simplemente, no estoy interesada. Au revoir."

Rosalie, tan sutil como de costumbre. "Te intenté llamar, no contestaste, lo lamento. No soy uno de tus fans, Rose. Estoy camino al Café Y Más, si no llegas a tiempo te tendrás que conformar con mis sobras, claro, si es que dejo algo."

Colgué y guardé mi celular en el bolsillo trasero de mis desgastados jeans. Mi cabello no me permitía ver lo que estaba delante mío, así que sólo miraba la vereda. Miraba cómo algunas flores habían intentado salir, haciendo ranuras en el asfalto, pero se marchitaban al fin y al cabo. En cambio, la hierba mala aprovechaba las ranuras de las flores, pero sobrevivía. _Irónico._

Estaba por dar la vuelva a la esquina cuando desesperados gritos de una muchacha a mis espaldas.

"¡Francis! ¡Francis!"

Me volteé bruscamente y me encontré con un hermoso labrador negro corriendo con su correa al viento. Reaccioné rápidamente y lo detuve agarrándolo de la correa. Intentó correr, pero era más fuerte que él y se cansó un poco. Levanté la vista y me encontré con la muchacha Weller corriendo hacia mí. Supuse que era suyo. Se sorprendió al verme, pero cambió de expresión y me dirigió una tímida sonrisa.

"Jasper." Me saludó un poco agitada

"Weller."

"En realidad es Webber." Me corrigió mirando al cielo avergonzada, cuando el avergonzado debería ser yo.

"Eso dije." Le confirmé mirándola seriamente. Sabía que la persuadiría.

"Oh."

"Emmh, tu perro." Le recordé entregándole la correa.

"Graci…" Estaba por terminar cuando otros gritos se escucharon, esta vez la llamaban a ella y no al perro.

"¡Angela! ¿Por qué corres tanto si sab…?" Preguntó entrecortadamente a la chica, pero recobró la postura al verme. "Hale." Me saludó seriamente.

"Hola…Chico." _Genial_, debía hacer más vida social en la escuela si no quería hacer el ridículo una vez más.

"Ben." Dijo Angela soltando una risa, mientras pasaba su brazo por la cintura de su acompañante, quien había tomado una posición un tanto protectora. Debía tener una facha pésima, sabía que el constante dolor de cabeza y las desveladas se traslucirían pronto o temprano.

"Ben, claro, Ben." Admití.

Hubo un breve momento incómodo, esos silencios que no sabes cómo llenar, en mi caso, preparándome para las palabras que, estaba seguro, ella estaba por decir...

"Jasper… Lo lamento en serio. Debe ser my doloroso, pero no te dejes vencer ¿Está bien?" _¿Por qué siempre me quedaba bloqueado ante esas palabras? _–Pensé.

"Tal vez no somos muy amigos que digamos, pero aquì nos tienes." Continuó Ben haciendo hincapié en _nos._

Me limité a asentir, tenía que pensar en algo rápido que decir. "Angela, Ben, linda pareja, lindo perro." Bastante original, una ovación para Jasper Hale Whitlok, damas y caballeros. Dí un paso atrás y continué. "¿Escuchan eso? Es mi estómago, muero de hambre así que los dejo. Ben, sé mas caballeroso, no puedes permitir que una dama se esfuerce tanto ¿Verdad?" Ser odioso siempre se me había dado bien, ¿Por qué cambiar ahora?

Me dí la vuelta y continué con mi camino, sentí una mirada cargada de odio a mis espaldas, y no sé porqué presentí que no era Angela quien me la dirigía. Continué mi camino, esta vez un poco más rápido y con más cosas en la cabeza que comparar las flores con la hierba mala.

Las palabras de Angela y Ben se quedaron en mi mente, estancadas. ¿En realidad podía contar con ellos dos? ¿Aunque ni siquiera recordara sus nombres o los saludara en la escuela? Lo más seguro era que lo hubieran dicho nada más por ser buenos, pero algo en los ojos de Angela me dijo que tal vez_ –Sólo tal vez.-_ fueran sinceros.

Volteé y me encontré con el par nuevamente, ahora el llevaba al perro, pero veía cómo se esforzaba por tenerlo bajo control. Ella le contaba algo y el la volteaba ver con cierto brillo en los ojos, y ella lo miraba de igual manera.

Que alguien te mirara así se debería sentir… _Bien._ Diferente, nadie me había mirado así nunca, y dudaba que alguien pudiera. Mi cabello parecía el nido de especies desconocidas y apostaría a que tendría algún nudo por ahí. Era bastante pálido, y mis malvas ojeras no ayudaban para nada. Si tenía algo que estuviera bien, eran mis ojos, heredados de mi madre, y francamente, no me sentía para nada merecedor de ellos.

Seguía arrastrando mis botas hacia el café, sin mirar de frente en ningún momento, sentí mi celular vibrando como por cuarta vez en esos minutos y no contesté, era su hora de sufrir. Estaba a unos pasos del café y sonreí al no ver a Rosalie cerca.

Entré al café y sentí mi cuerpo más caliente al instante en el que dejé la helada lluvia detrás mío. Moví mi cabello para poder ver, un par de gotas le cayeron a una mujer junto a mí y no ocultó su ceño fruncido. Levanté la vista y me encontré con _ella_.

Su mirada era sorprendida, tal vez le habría dado miedo, o algo así. Parecía una pequeña bailarina de ballet, de ésas que vienen en las cajas musicales. Tenía los rasgos finos, la nariz respingada y los pómulos delicados. Sus labios eran breves, pero gruesos. Sus ojos eran absolutamente hermosos, verdes. Un verde que nunca había apreciado así en ojos. Su cabello era lacio y caía de forma ordenada hasta sus hombros, totalmente obscuro. Una chica, en pocas palabras, sencillamente hermosa. Parecía un ángel, sí, uno de esos ángeles que modelaban ropa interior de la que Rose compraba a montones.

Sentí como mis labios se habían abierto, y ahora estaban a punto de separarse, de no ser por el golpe que sentí.

"Eres un completo idiota, ¿Tanto te costaba contestar el teléfono? ¿O esperarme unos minutos más?" Me reprochó.

Fruncí el ceño, ¿Cómo podía ser tan desconsiderada? No iba a empezar a pelear con ella ahora mismo, así que me dirigí a la barra a pedir algún postre. –Aunque mirando de reojo a la hermosa muchacha.

Saludé a la mesera y le pedí dos porciones de torta de chocolate, dos lates y un alfajor. Ella me los dio, junto la cuenta.

"Emmh, ¿Por casualidad no sabrás si son de aquí los de aquella mesa?" Le pregunté a la muchacha señalando al ángel con un movimiento de cabeza. "Molly." Agregué después de leer su placa_ –Todos deberían usar una_._-_ y otorgarle una sonrisa torcida.

Rió nerviosamente. "No lo sé, primera vez que vienen. Pueden ser turistas, aunque tratándose de Forks, lo dudo. Me parece que son los Cullen, me comentaron que una familia se mudaba y son cuatro también" Me dijo algo nerviosa. Oh, no me había percatado de la compañía del ángel.

"Esta bien, gracias, Holly." Le sonreí y volteé. El ángel seguía allí, mirándome todavía. Me sentí afortunado. Le dí los postres a Rose.

"Vaya caballero sureño, eh." Me miró con esas miradas que ponían de punta a cualquiera y no espero respuesta alguna de mí.

"Vamos, Rosalie. No vas a querer quedar como una tonta frente al chico nuevo, ¿O si?" Le pregunté con la vista fija en la muchacha de ojos verdes, quien a su vez no despegaba su vista de mí.

Rosalie volteó en busca del chico, pero se encontró primero con ella. La examinó de arriba a abajo y su fría mirada desapareció. Luego se posó en los ojos del muchacho que la acompañaba y _–Cómo buen primo, describo a la perfección cada mirada de Rose.- _Ésta mostró un poco de lujuria. Me alegré, con eso no estaría tan enojada conmigo. Sonrió y salió, coquetamente, por supuesto. _-¿Qué esperaban? Era Rosalie, tan simple como eso._

Me quedé observando a el ángel por un instante más. Era tan bella, y no me miraba con temor o lástima, como las posadas en mí últimamente. Mire abajo, para después despedirme de sus hermosos ojos y salí.

Salí a mi triste realidad: Dos porciones de torta y cómo acompañante, nada más ni nada menos que Rosalie Hale King.

"Jasper y Alice. No es la primera que te mira así, pero que le devuelvas la mirada es un buen paso, te felicito primito." Me dijo Rosalie guiñándome el ojo.

"¿Alice?" ¿Y cómo ella sabía su nombre y yo no?

"Así es, hoy me encontré con Lauren. Me comentó que había visto al chico nuevo y estaba 100% comestible, pero que de su hermana no había ni rastro. Supongo que eran ellos, el se llama Edward, ella Alice, su papá Car…Car… era un nombre antiguo, bastante antiguo. Pero el tío está bueno también, no me molestaría enfermarme un poco más a menudo."

"No encuentro muy sexy a un tipo que pueda ser tu padre o te pregunte si tienes gases para darte la prescripción correcta."

Ella rió. "Créeme, yo puedo hacer eso sexy." Arrogante, para variar. "Agradece tu también, lo llevamos en la sangre. No me digas que no adoras que ninguna chica te reproche algo cuando te confundes de nombre." Tal vez me pasaba eso más a menudo, ¿Por qué mi prima malvada nunca me lo había comentado antes? Tan sólo esperaba que nunca me hubiera confundido de nombre con María. _–Claro, si ese era su verdadero nombre._

"Oh, no. ¿Lo de los nombres me pasa tan a menudo?"

"Claro, hasta a María la confundiste un par de veces. El primer día que te habló le dijiste Margarita, luego Marita, y me parece haber oído más de una vez Conchito."

"¿Y cómo es que nunca me corrigió?" Era un desgraciado, ¿Cómo podía confundir _María _con _Conchito_?

"Ya te lo dije, el sencillo pero irresistible sex appeal de los Hale, no lo subestimes. Aparte, María estaba muerta por ti. Y a juzgar por la mirada de aquella chica, al parecer se va a sumar a tus fans."

Golpeé su cabeza, que estaba cubierta por una capucha, y ella sólo se rió. Extrañaba a esa Rose, hace mucho que no sonreíamos así, y se lo debía _–Indirectamente o no.- _a mi pequeño ángel, _Alice_.


	3. Angel In Blue Jeans

Chapter 3 :: **Angel In Blue Jeans  
**_I saw an angel in blue jean today, I felt that she melted all my bitterness away._

"¡Jasper, te llaman!" Me gritó Rosalie desde la primera planta.

"Dí que no estoy." Le respondí con otro grito, mientras mi cabeza descasaba debajo de mi almohada.

"Ya dije que estás."

"Dí que estoy durmiendo y no te diste cuenta, que deje el mensaje."

"Jasper, no tapé el auricular y María sabe que estás, si no te comunico no me dejará en paz, ¿Quieres hacerme el favor de contestar el teléfono para poder quitármela de encima?" ¿Se nota que a Rose no le simpatiza María? Lo supuse.

Busqué el teléfono inalámbrico que debía estar en mi habitación, pero me rendí al no encontrar alguna parte visible del suelo, hasta había olvidado si era alfombrado o de madera.

Bajé las escaleras y le quité el teléfono a Rose de la mano. Me hizo una mueca y se fue a la cocina a servirse un tazón de cereales.

"Aló." Dije no muy entusiasmado.

"Ingrato, ¿Sabes hace cuánto no me llamabas?" Me reprochó una voz femenina por el otro lado del auricular.

"¿Eh?" Me desordené mi ya despeinado cabello y me apoyé en la pared.

Ella continuó reprochándome, yo alejé el teléfono de mí y sobreactué un bostezo. Rosalie lo celebró con una carcajada y volví al teléfono al cabo de un buen rato.

"…tante buena, ¿Qué te parece?"

"¿Uh?" Le pregunté. Rosalie se burló de nuevo e imitó mi expresión.

Escuché un fuerte suspiro por parte de María, por una parte, me sentí algo mal. Después de todo, ella se había portado bien conmigo alguna vez.

"Te preguntaba si quisieras ir conmigo a la escuela."

"Voy a ir en moto y Rose tiene la cabeza inmensamente inflada, te quedaría gigante su casco." Me burlé y la susodicha me golpeó con una caja de galletas. Reí entre dientes.

"Oh, entonces, yo puedo ir por ti."

"María, no te preocupes, saldré tarde y lo último que quiero es retrasarte." Le dije como el caballero que era _–Detrás de este cabello tanoso, malvas ojeras y ropa sucia, por supuesto._

Rosalie movió sus labios diciéndome _'Idiota, va a pensar otra cosa.'_ Haciéndome señas con las manos. Le contesté con una mueca mientras levantaba mis hombros.

"Llegamos tarde y nos quedamos juntos en detención, como el año pasado…" Me recordó intentando sonar seductora.

"María, ¿Recuerdas en qué quedamos?" Le pregunté con el seño fruncido. Rosalie se acercó lentamente y se puso justo a mi costado, para escuchar la conversación también.

"Jazz, sé que en este momento no quieres estar con nadie, pero cuando estés listo, yo estaré allí para ti."

Rosalie movió la mano como si se tratara de una gata y movió los labios diciendo '_Miau.' _Volteé los ojos y continué con la conversación.

"María, te he dejado más que claro que- "

"Jazz, llegó mi madre, te cuelgo. Te quiero, chao."

"¿Así que vas en la moto mañana? ¿Y no le das mi casco por ser cabezona, eh?"

"Ajá."

"Búscate mejores excusas, Jazz. No podrás huir de ella para siempre." Y diciendo eso, Rose se fue a su habitación.

Hice lo mismo y me tiré en mi acogedora cama. Me puse a pensar en todo lo ocurrido con María y no supe si merecía que la tratara así…

Ella había llegado hace dos años a Forks. Me llamo la atención por ser la primera chica que me dirigió la palabra sin temer por lo que pensara de ella. Me preguntó cuántas horas eran en el camino de aquí a Port Angels y me ofrecí a llevarla. Aquel día, me contó sobre su perrito Poquito _-¿Ó era Rábano?– _de su ciudad natal, sus películas favoritas, en resumen : Su vida completa.

Yo no abrí la boca en toda la tarde, pero me pareció una chica fascinante, no tenía miedo de lo que pudiera decir de ella, al contrario de todas las chicas de la secundaria. Al dejarla en su casa, la besé. Fue un impulso, de haber encontrado a una chica real.

Después de eso, se convirtió en mi confidente, mi amiga, pero por parte de ella, había otra clase de cariño y no me dí cuenta hasta hace un par de meses. ¿Y qué hice yo?

Esconderme, huir, escapar. Idiota.

Tapé mi cabeza con mi almohada e intenté alejar todos esos pensamientos de mí. Lo próximo que escuché fue un grito de Rosalie.

"¡Jasper, te llaman!" ¿Era mi imaginación o recibía llamadas más a menudo?

Me levanté para gritarle que no estaba, cuando asimilé que era de mañana y tenía una manta encima mío. Sonreí. Rosalie había nacido siendo madre, pero sin estrías.

"Dí que estoy durmiendo."

"Imbécil." La escuché decir en voz baja.

Me tiré de nuevo en mi cama y vi la hora. Seis y media. Seguro era mi padre llamando para despertarme.

Sentí delicados pasos subiendo las escaleras y me preparé para su furia. 1, 2, 3.

La puerta se abrió se golpe y me dejó ver a mi querida prima, sangre de mi sangre.

"Inútil, ¿Tu padre te llama y eres incapaz de levantarte y contestar?"

"Para eso estás tú." Le respondí con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Mala jugada.

Achicó los ojos y se lanzó encima de mí. Me lanzó puñetes sin técnica alguna, pero con toda su furia. No la alejé de mí, lo merecía _– Y no me dolía en lo absoluto. _Cuando ya me estaba cansando de eso, la cargué dejando sus piernas delante de mí, y aunque pateaba, no la deje escapar.

Gritaba incoherencias, así que la tiré a su cama bruscamente y me encerré en el baño. Me bañé con el agua hirviendo y, aunque quemaba mi piel, no me molesté en bajar la temperatura.

Apenas salí de la ducha, limpié el empañado espejo y busqué unas tijeras. Corté mi cabello _–Que había recuperado su color original-_ desigualmente y lo moví. Perfecto.

Salí del baño con una toalla rodeándome la cintura y entré a mi catastrófico cuarto. Rosalie estaba esperándome sentada en mi cama, acompañada de una temible mirada.

Quise ahorrarme todo su sermón, así que me saqué la toalla.

"Eres un cerdo, Jasper Hale. Agradezco que vallas hoy en la moto, así no tendré que ver tu trasero en todo el día." Me decía saliendo de mi habitación.

Yo me reí y le dí una palmada a mi trasero desnudo. Me dijo cerdo nuevamente y se fue azotando la puerta.

Me puse unos jeans agujerados, unas botas sucias y un polo negro con una franela de cuadros turquesas y azules encima. No me preocupé si combinaba o no, pero los jeans siempre estarían bien.

Bajé a trote rápido las escaleras para buscarme algo de comer. Encontré un pan y me lo metí a la boca. Al fondo del refrigerador había una caja de jugo, lo tomé y lo escupí medio segundo más tarde. Mierda, ¿Por qué Rose no bota lo vencido del refrigerador?

Busqué mis llaves en la sala, pero sólo pude encontrar mis lentes obscuros y mi casaca negra. Me puse ambos, pero de las llaves ni rastro.

"Rose, ¿Haz visto mis llaves?"

"¡Jódete!"

Eso pensé. Intenté recordar la última vez que las usé y me sentí un idiota. Abrí la puerta y allí estaban, donde siempre las dejaba, en la puerta de la calle. Cojí mi mochila y salí de casa. Prendí la moto y partí a la escuela. El primer día sería duro.

Llegué a la escuela y estacioné la moto frente al edificio 2. Me bajé y sacudí mi cabello como si fuera un piojoso, tal vez con eso se alejarían un poco de mí. Error.

"Hale, no comprendo como tu moto sigue viva y la mía ni siquiera está en pie."

"Y sigue ronroneando, Swan." Le respondí arrogantemente a Bella.

No éramos amigos exactamente, pero si teníamos algo en común, eran las motos. En las vacaciones de medio año, me la encontré en la casa de Jacob, mi mecánico personal, y me enteré que ya no era personal. Al parecer, a Bella también le gustaba la velocidad _–Quién lo diría al ver su carro- _y Jake reparaba unas motos que ella le había llevado. Me divertí con ese par unos días, pero la inevitable mala suerte de Bella hizo que su moto se incendiara _–Bella era un viernes 13 andante, ¿Lo había comentado?-_ y ella también salió herida al tratar apagar el fuego. Una tarde patética. Pero era imposible no sonreír al recuerdo de los intentos frustrados de Jacob, tirándole tierra a Bella para que se apague.

"Deja de recordarlo." Me dijo seriamente algo sonrojada.

Reí entre dientes y la abracé por los hombros. La sentí estremecerse al tacto. Escuché a alguien carraspear y vi detrás de mi _afortunada_ compañera a un muchacho. Cabello de color raro, ojos verdes y expresión de estreñido. Me pareció conocerlo de algún lado.

"Oh, Jasper, él es Edward Cullen, el nuevo." Sentí rechazo en su voz, así que decidí divertirme un poco.

"Un gusto, Cullen." Le dije sin soltar a Swan.

"Igualmente." Siempre había sido muy perceptivo, y esta vez no era la excepción. Sentí que no se estimaban mucho mutuamente, pero no dudé que esos dos tenían futuro. Y dudé menos en darles una mano.

"Bueno, no pretendía interrumpir. Protege a nuestra amenaza andante, Cullen." Le advertí mientras retrocedía.

"¿No vas a recoger tu horario?" Prácticamente gritó Bella algo preocupada.

Continué dándole la espalda, levante mi mano e hice un ademán negativo. Me adentré a los pasillos infestados de hormonas y caminé cabizbajo, esperaba que nadie me hablara al sentir que estaba adormilado. Error.

"Así que apareciste después de todo." Subí la vista y me encontré con la arrogante sonrisa de Jacob.

"¿Y tú que haces aquí?" Le pregunté sorprendido, el estudiaba en la reserva y no aquí.

"¿No recuerdas que me botaron?"

"Oh, cierto… Fuiste un idiota, ¿Lo sabías?" Ahora el de arrogante sonrisa era yo.

Él se rió y rascó su nuca, algo avergonzado.

"¿Ya entraste?"

"Mi padre está en plena entrevista con el director. Bella me ayudó a estudiar para el examen, así que en el asunto de notas lo tengo arreglado. Lo que tengo que solucionar es lo de la expulsión…" Su cara se tornó algo preocupada y metió sus manos en los bolsillos.

"Claro que vas a entrar, no te preocupes, hermano. Si necesitas algo, ladras, perro." Lo apoyé. Él me sonrió y me dio un par de palmadas en la espalda.

"Jake, te dejo. Si un viejo me ve, sabrán que no he faltado y no podré hacer novillos." Le expliqué mirando hacia ambos lados del pasillo.

"Sigue así y terminarás estudiando en la reserva." Se burló y lo dejé atrás. Ojala que entre, sería divertido fastidiar a Rosalie de dos. Nadie sabía tantos chistes de rubias como él.

Vi mi reloj y me di cuenta que en poco tiempo sonaría el timbre, así que corrí por los incómodos pasillos. Las personas me miraban con gesto preocupado, pero los ignoré.

Corrí hasta el gimnasio, me tendí en las graderías e intenté dormir un poco. Recordé a Bella y el nuevo, sabía que me divertiría con ese par. Ese muchacho se me hacía conocido, lo había visto alguna vez en algún lado… _-Gracias, estúpida memoria._

Entonces lo recordé, el acompañaba a el pequeño ángel, a la pequeña Alice. Era su 100% violable hermano _–Según Rosalie._ Si el vino, lo más posible era que su hermana lo acompañara también. Me sentí esperanzado ante la posibilidad…

No. Puede. Ser. ¿Acabo de sentirme esperanzado por una… _chica_? Esto va a terminar mal… Pasé mis manos por mi cabello, mal cortado y rebelde. Metí mis manos en mis jeans y solo encontré cigarros, un encendedor y la llave de mi antigua moto.

En resumen, era una chimenea andante con el cabello alborotado y jeans rotos, que iba por un par de cervezas en una moto a las nueve de la mañana. El perfecto chico que no te sorprendería ver tirado en alguna esquina, descansando después de la resaca. Yo era, claramente, el tipo de chico que le provocaría un ataque cardiaco a alguna madre cuando su hija me presente como _el amor de su vida_.

Ella se veía tan inocente, inteligente, frágil… Y yo sólo era… un _asesino_.

Evitaría hablar con ella, y si la situación fuera inevitable, sencillamente actuaría con naturalidad, siendo odioso. Estaba pensando en miles de maneras distintas para alejarla de mí, cuando sentí unos pasos fuertes y seguros acercándose al gimnasio.

Mierda. Caminé despacio hasta el departamento de educación física. Me subí a la ventana y salí al patio. Corrí dando pisadas firmes y silenciosas, hasta llegar al edificio 4. Estuvo cerca, pero haciendo esto era un profesional. Me senté junto a un tacho de basura, cuando volví a sentir pasos. Femeninos esta vez.

Me quejé para después huir nuevamente. Pretendía ir a esconderme al baño, pero se presentó una oportunidad más cercana : El armario del conserje.

No lo dudé y abrí la puerta.

Allí, sobre un tacho, estaba la frágil Alice Cullen. Abrió sus ojos como platos y sus labios formaron una perfecta 'O'.

Volví a la realidad y sentí los pasos cada vez más cerca. Entré al armario y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Sentí sus verdes ojos fijos en mí. Sentí su aliento a menta rozar mis labios. Sentí su respiración hacerme cosquillas en la nariz.

Y esa sensación no me desagradaba para nada.

Tal vez mantenerme alejado de Alice Cullen sería un poco más difícil de lo que creía.

* * *

Lamento la demora u____u' esqe estoy en época de examenes & estoy haciendo todo lo posible por subir mi promedio, lo qe era imposible en mi otra escuela :PP!

qué tal les pareció el cap? Nuevamente, haciendo pelear a la familia! Se imaginan a Jasper con lentes obscuros, al mejor estilo grunge? Digno de un paro cardiaco. Imaginan a Jake intentando apagar a Bella? hahaha; otra maldad que se me ocurrió. Por qué creen que hayan expulsado a Jake? Que hacía Alice en el armario? Vayan sacando sus conclusiones ;)

Muchísimas gracias a yari86, christti, Kahia-Chan, kuivi & Natalia H por sus reviews! Espero sus opiniones de este cap ^^

**x_______________/aSentimentalCircusGirl'**


	4. Creep

Chapter 4 :: **Creep**  
_Wish I was special,  
You're so fuckin' special_

Nuestros ojos no se movían de su punto, apostaría que no parpadeé en ningún momento. Su fragancia me embragaba y no me sentía al máximo de todos mis sentidos. Sentí los pasos acercarse para luego alejarse y desaparecer.

Me dí cuenta que mi boca estaba abierta, debería parecer un completo idiota. La cerré y le dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

"Lo siento." Le dije… ¿Caballerosamente? ¡Inútil! Ahora debería pensar que soy 'todo un caballero'. Vamos, concéntrate en la misión : Actuar como un patán. Por más que intenté, no pude separarme de ella.

"No hay problema, no es mi armario." Me susurró ladeando su cabeza. Una traviesa sonrisa se asomó por su rostro.

Reí entre dientes y bajé la cabeza. ¿Por qué me tenía que encontrar _justo _con ella? ¿Por qué tenía que esconderse _justo_ en este armario? … ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan jodidamente encantadora? "Jasper Hale." Me presenté subiendo la vista y encontrándome con sus ojos nuevamente.

"Alice Cullen" Se presentó con otra de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas.

"¿Nos vamos?" Pregunté abriendo la puerta y _–Con toda mi fuerza de voluntad-_ me separé de ella retrocediendo unos pasos.

"No me parece buena idea." Me confesó mientras saltaba del tacho en el que se había subido. Valla que era pequeña.

"Déjame adivinar…" Miré al techo, lo más seguro era que le tocase biología y se negara a dar las pruebas de sangre. Seguro era de las chicas que lloraban o se desmayaban _–O lloraban y se desmayaban-_ al ver sangre. "¿Biología?" Le pregunté volviéndole la mirada y levantando una ceja.

Asintió, un poco avergonzada.

"Vamos a la entrada de la cafetería, nadie pasa por allí a las primeras horas. Si piensas saltarte hasta la tercera, te recomiendo ir al departamento de educación física, la cocinera llega a esa hora a preparar_, o reciclar,_ lo que nos dan en el receso. Si no quieres ir conmigo, te entiendo a la perfección, pero igualmente quiero que sepas que nunca me aprovecharía de ti."

Finalicé recostándome en la pared más cercana. Posé mis ojos en ella, y no esquivó mi mirada en ningún momento… Mala señal. Si ese no era un obvio mensaje de _'Chico peligroso, mejor no acercarse'_, no sabía cuál era.

"Se nota que hacer novillos es algo cotidiano para tí." Me respondió sin sentirse intimidada.

Cerré los ojos para ocultar mi desconcierto y me limité a asentir. ¿Así que querías jugar sucio, eh? Juego sucio tendrás entonces.

"Si me atrapan, diré que tu me corrompiste." Me tocó con el dedo índice, alejándome del armario.

"No lo dudes. Lo pensarás sin la necesidad que lo digas."

"Oh, cierto. Eres el chico malo de Forks." Respondió secamente.

"Exactamente, te convendría alejarte de mí." Le advertí sin voltear la mirada.

Ella aceleró el paso y se posó exactamente delante de mí. "¿Y eso porqué?" Me preguntó cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

Sonreí y levanté una ceja.

Llevé mi pierna derecha detrás de las suyas, haciéndola perder el equilibrio. Pasé mi brazo por detrás de su cintura y la cojí en el aire. La acerqué a mí y estaba seguro que estaba asustada. Me miraba nerviosamente, pero mi atorrante sonrisa no se desvaneció.

"Por ejemplo, señorita Cullen." Le dije educadamente sin alejarla. "Podría usted caer, y yo como buen caballero la intentaría ayudar. Cualquiera que nos viera en esta posición pensaría que me estoy propasando con usted, cuándo ni siquiera se acerca a la verdadera situación."

La volví a poner de pie y le sonreí. Pestañeó un par de veces y me miró fijamente.

"Señor Hale." Comenzó suavemente. Estiró su brazo cojió el cuello de mi polo y me atrajo hacia ella. "¿Para qué pretende alejarme de usted?"

Sus ojos brillaron fugazmente…Ahora el nervioso era yo.

"Sólo quería que estés al tanto de las consecuencias de estar conmigo, aunque sea un par de minutos." Balbuceé mirándola fijamente.

Ella me soltó y se rió, me dio la espalda y se dirigía al final del pasillo.

"Perro que ladra no muerde, Hale."

Suspiré. ¿Acaso mi vida podía ser peor?

Para empezar, me gustaba una chica que era obviamente demasiado para mí. Para empeorarlo todo, era absolutamente adorable, condenadamente sexy y absolutamente hermosa. No me había equivocado, mantenerme alejado de ella sería difícil.

"Hey, Cullen… La cafetería está por allá." Le informé señalando el lado contrario a la dirección que estaba tomando, mientras le mostraba mi sonrisa más atorrante.

Esperaba ser lo suficientemente odioso como para hacer que me deteste en menos de 45 minutos.

"Primero planeaba ir al tocador, en realidad." Me corrigió dando media vuelta, posando su mano derecha en su cadera.

Reí entre dientes y me limité a seguirla. Con esta chica me sentía bien, no me sentía incómodo en este silencio. No éramos dos amigos caminando juntos, éramos dos completos extraños caminando juntos. Y era exactamente por eso que me sentía… normal.

Ella no sentía lástima por mí, y es que ella no sabía nada de mí. Ella no me diría _'Lo lamento'_, ella no perdonaría mis tonterías por ser _'un chico difícil'_.

No lo pensé dos veces y le dirijí nuevamente la palabra, con la única diferencia que en esta oportunidad no sería odioso ni la intentaría asustar… Sería sólo yo.

"Y… ¿Por qué te mudaste a Forks?" Mi voz se fue apagando poco a poco, parecía un púber hablándole a su sexy profesora de francés.

"Trasladaron a mi papá." Me respondió cortante.

"Oh…" Ahora el silencio sí era incómodo. " Tu cabello me gusta más como está ahora." Tal vez se emocionaría ante un halago. Su cabello, antes completamente lacio, apuntaba a diferentes direcciones.

"¿Antes me quedaba mal?" _Auch._ Nuevamente, no se dio la molestia de voltear a verme.

"No, para nada. Es que ahora se ve más...Mejor."

"¿Más mejor?" Se mufó. Ahora le debería parecer un total idiota que no sabe hablar correctamente.

"Si, uh, mas o menos. No exactamente más mejor pero mejor." Ví de reojo que intentó responderme, pero no la dejé.

"Dejémoslo ahí. Me gusta... Y... ¿Te gusta Forks?" Preferí cambiar de tema. Con esto de admitir que me gustaba algo de alguien no era muy bueno.

Ella volteó para responderme, pero no me miró a los ojos. "Te seré completamente sincera, Jasper. Odio el frío. Odio la humedad. Odio sentir que los árboles observan cada paso que doy. Odio ver el color gris por mi ventana cada mañana. Odio recordar que dejé mi propio paraíso tropical libre-de-nubes-todo-el-año, por vivir, prácticamente en una villa amish que ni siquiera hay cine. Y, para serte más sincera aún…" Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los míos. "No estoy en busca de un tocador, sino que soy demasiado orgullosa y…"

Interrumpí sus gritos posando mis dedos sobre sus labios. Acerqué mi rostro a su oreja y le susurré.

"Entiendo que no te saltes las clases muy a menudo, pero eleva tu voz un decibel más, algún profesor sale y nos mandan a detención."

"Wow, el chico malo sabe que es un decibel." Me contestó algo sonrojada.

"Soy toda una caja de sorpresas, Cullen." Le sonreí. "Ahora, a la cafetería, allí podrás gritar todo lo que se te dé en gana." La abracé por los hombros y cambiamos el rumbo. El contacto me erizó la piel.

Caminábamos en silencio, hasta que giramos por los desolados pasillos y escuchamos un griterío.

"¡Swan! ¡Swan! ¡Swan!"Gritaban los muchachos.

" ¡Cullen! ¡Cullen! ¡Cullen!" Las voces femeninas eran más potentes.

"¿Pero qué…?" Le hice una seña a Alice y enmudeció. Ahora hablaba una profesora…

"¡Cullen, Swan , basta! Ya está bien el debate, ahora tomen asiento y respiren hondo." Se escucharon aplausos, chiflidos y risas.

"Tu hermano y Bella no se llevan del todo bien, ¿Verdad?" Le pregunté a mi pequeña acompañante retomando mi camino.

"¿Ya los conocías?"

"Apenas llegué me encontré con Swan, tu hermano se llama… Edwin, ¿Cierto?" Ella rió, supuse que me había confundido de nombre… Otra vez.

"¿Ernesto?" Rió entre dientes. "¿Edmund?" Escuché una carcajada ahogada. "¿Eustasio?"

"¿Un nombre un poco más común no es Edward?" Se burlaba de mí claramente. Abrí la boca pensando en qué responderle, pero la cerré. Sería inútil. "Espero que mañana no me saludes llamándome Annie o algo por el estilo."

"No te hagas ilusiones con ello, Cullen. No me olvidaré de tu nombre tan fácilmente."

"Estaba esperando que dijeras eso."

Volteé y me encontré con otra de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas, acompañada de sus hermosos ojos verdes. Era una muchacha bastante linda y ya no me sorprendía tanto pensar en eso más de dos veces. Lo que sí me sorprendió fue devolverle la sonrisa _–Mucho menos deslumbrante, por supuesto-_ y agarrar su mano, como si de ella dependiera toda esperanza que mi corazón pudiera albergar.

* * *

Mil perdones! Me he demorado demasiado & lo sé u___u! esqe me he mudado este año a esta ciudad & el cambio recién me a chocado... Este colegio nuevo es muy diferente al otro, la promo no es tan unida & _-El cambio más drástico_- es qe estoy en **QiNTO PUESTO'** casi lloro el día qe me enteré :'); hahaha; imagínense: En mi cole anterior era la 27 de 29! Pero estoy saliendo a flote de mi periodo emo -_Ja!-_ gracias a unas personitas qe recién estoy conociendo(: Muchísimas gracias ^^! Bueee; volviendo al fic, prefería bajar un cap que me convenciera & no uno qe no me gustara del todo. ¿Lo amaron? ¿Lo odiaron? Déjenme saberlo con un REViEW! Esta historia tiene O6 favoritos & O7 aleert's! Algunos de gente qe ni deja review; pero no importa(: Igual soy feliz :3! Miles de gracias a Kahia-Chan; Luna-Tsuki-Chachi; Simplementelaru; Christti & Natalia H! Este fin actualizo **Let Me Love You** sí o sí! Cuídenseee'(:


	5. Wicked Game

**N/A :** En este tiempo me han suspendido de la escuela, me han castigado por ello, me ha dado una fiebre de 4O sin razón aparente, he ido a una caminata vistiendo unas converse & tengo dos ampollas en los dedos meñiques. Sí, bastante. Esta es mi E! True Hollywood Story. haha, mil perdones :(! Lo peor a sido la suspención, sin eso no me hubieras castigado &... pfff, perdon! Por si a caso, ya habilité la opción de recibir reviews anónimos _-Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que estaba desactivada u.u-_ así que, gente anónima, espero sus reviews!(: Porfavoor *O*! haha! Hace un par de días bajé _Let Me Love You_ & me puse a trabajar en_ Broken Strings_, he aquí el cap(:

* * *

Chapter 5 :: **Wicked Game**_  
I don't wanna fall in love… With you_

'_Evitaría hablar con ella, y si la situación fuera inevitable, sencillamente actuaría con naturalidad, siendo odioso.' _

Estaba dejando de creer en mis propias palabras… El hecho de caminar mientras mi mano no se separaba de la de Alice Cullen era una buena razón. No me sentía al máximo de mis sentidos cuando le dí mi mano y me daba vergüenza alejarla de ella… Aparte no _quería_ hacerlo.

Me puse a pensar en lo raro que era encontrarme con alguna persona en el closet del conserje… O que esta persona fuera una chica… O lo más extraño de esto, que fuera Alice Cullen. Se sentía tan bien que alguien no me tuviera lástima, me gustaría que fuese así siempre; aunque sabía lo imposible que esto era. Forks era un pueblo pequeño, en cuestión de horas se enteraría de lo ocurrido con mi madre y…

Sentiría lástima por mí, tal y como todos los demás.

Salimos de la escuela para sentarnos en los escalones de las afueras de la cafetería, la lluvia caía en mis botas, enlodándolas más de lo que ya estaban. Miré de reojo a Alice y la vi tiritar, no lo pensé dos veces y le pasé mi casaca por los hombros.

"Seguro todavía no te acostumbras al calor de Forks." Comencé la plática, debería estar aburrida. "¿En dónde vivías?"

"California." Sus labios dejaron escapar un suspiro.

"Vaya cambio."

"Lo mismo digo de ti."

"¿Uh?" Lo sabía. Ni siquiera llevaba una hora en la escuela y ya sabía lo ocurrido… Ahora me diría que lo lamentaba, yo diría cualquier incoherencia y huiría a cualquier lugar cercano, lo veía venir.

"Primero eras educado, luego chico malo, luego tímido, y ahora…"

"¿Piensas que soy bipolar o algo por el estilo?" Al parecer la gente no es tan chismosa como creí _–es eso o no ha hablado con nadie que no sea Bella._ Sonreí internamente, prefería que creyera que tenía algún desorden mental a que le diera pena.

"Tetrapolar, mejor dicho." Una carcajada por mi parte fue opacada por el timbre.

"California, ¿Pretendes saltarte otra clase? No, ¿Verdad? Eres una chica buena, lo sé. No insistas, yo te encaminaré a tu aula."

Ahora ella se burló de mi rápida intervención y entramos a la cafetería. No era que la quería lejos de mí, simplemente necesitaba pensar, aclarar mis ideas.

"¿Jasper Hale? ¿Nueva conquista?" Volteamos y allí estaba la señora Roberts examinando a Alice con la mirada.

"Para nada, cree que soy bipolar." Acerqué a Alice a mí y ella me golpeó. "Auch. Señora Roberts, ella es Alice Cullen, la nueva."

"Un gusto, pequeña. Cuidado con este chico, eh."

Ella abrió la boca para responder, pero preferí jugarle una broma. "Ya se lo advertí, ella es la que no quiere hacerme caso."

"Me gusta tomar riesgos." Y era el turno de Alice, la señora Roberts rió, pero la sonrisa se desvaneció al mirarme detenidamente.

"Jasper, no sabes cuánto lo-" Moví mis labios diciendo _'no' _y ella me comprendió a la perfección, Alice notó algo raro y volteó a verme. Alcé la vista.

"Corran chicos, no se pierdan más clases por andar besuqueándose por allí." Y es por eso que amaba a la cocinera de la escuela.

Alice estaba en completo shok. "Nosotros no-"

"Claro, era Alice la que insistía." Molestarla era tan divertido.

"¿Así que yo era la que insistía, eh?" La ignoré para encontrarme con decenas de miradas curiosas.

Reí entre dientes. "Levanta la mirada, California." Lo hizo y abrió los ojos como platos. "Te lo dije." Le susurré acercándome a ella.

Yo miré hacia el piso en todo el recorrido, prefería no ver a quiénes me palmeaban la espalda en señal de afecto.

"No me haz dicho que clase te toca."

"Oh…Me toca…" Sacó su horario. "Historia. Edificio 2 con O'Brian."

"Al edificio 2 entonces."

Los chicos no ocultaban su decepción al verme acompañado de la 'nueva y sexy alumna', y creo que llegué incluso a sonreír de las muecas de desconcierto.

"¡Alice!" Volteamos y el hermano de Alice nos dirigía una mirada seria. El timbre sonó y ella se puso nerviosa.

"Edward." Ella sonrió, evidentemente nerviosa. "Él es-"

"Jasper Hale, lo conocí en la entrada."

"Cullen, buen debate." Un chico –_Cuyo nombre no recuerdo y prefiero no intentar hacer el ridículo transformándolo_- le dio unas palmadas. El chico Cullen lo miró mal y éste se fue…

"Escuchamos tu debate hasta la cafetería." Me burlé.

Él no rió. "Hale, te robo a Alice. Nos toca..."

"Historia." Alice intervino, era más que obvio que no estaban en la misma clase, pero ella no pretendía dejar mal a su hermano.

"Historia, juntos." Sus ojos se posaron de nuevo en mí.

"Claro. Los veo." Los dejé peleando por mi culpa _–Supuse._

Pensé en ir al estacionamiento, prender mi moto e irme; mi padre todavía no había vuelto del viaje y tendría la casa para mí. Ajá, intentaría cocinar algo y quemar accidentalmente algo de Rosalie. Sonreí, sería divertido.

"¿A qué hora va a ir a su aula, jóven?" Una mujer que nunca había visto antes me preguntó con rudeza… Seguro sería la coordinadora nueva, eso explicaba que me hablara así. Mis planes se arruinaron.

"Estaba yendo a la secretaría, a buscar mi horario."

"Pues corra, no tiene todo el día." Me alejé de ella maldiciéndola por lo bajo.

No había nadie en la secretaría, toqué la puerta varias veces y minutos después la señora Grey se acercó a mí. Había sido amiga de mi madre poco después que llegamos a Forks, era de las mujeres que me agarraban las mejillas cuando eran pequeños y parecía querer agarrar otra cosa apenas llegué a la adolescencia.

"Jasper." Me sonrió con lástima. "¿Llegaste tarde?"

"Sí, ¿Tiene usted mi horario?"

"Se lo dí a Rosalie esta mañana, dijo que llegarías tarde y mejor ella te lo daría… ¿Cómo te está yendo, hijo?" Rosalie sabía que me faltaría la primera clase y quería jugar a ser la mamá cuidadosa con sus hijos… ¿No podía comprarse un cachorrito y dejarme en paz?

"Bien… Mi papá ha ido a Texas, ya sabe. Ver a la familia, ver las cosas de mí m… Eh, voy a buscar a Rose, no quiero perderme alguna clase."

"Oh, claro. No te demoro más, Jazz."

Al salir de la oficina fui al primer salón que encontré buscando a Rose, pero al llegar al cuarto salón desistí de mi búsqueda. Perder dos clases no era tan malo, después de todo. Pensé en ir a algún lugar a escuchar música, pero al pasar por el gimnasio vi que estaban practicando básquet algunos muchachos. Me resigné, me senté en el pasillo y cerré los ojos… No tenía a dónde ir y era cuestión de minutos que alguien me encuentre. Suspiré.

"¡Jódete, James!" Abrí los ojos y me encontré con Victoria, mi bohemia profesora de arte, hablando por su prácticamente obsoleto celular con su eterno novio, James. "Pero, ¿Qué mier… ¡Vas te faire encule, Jacques!" Gruñó.

"¿Problemas?"

"Oh, Jazz, no te había visto." Me agarró de la mano y me ayudó a pararme.

"¿Puedo refugiarme en tu aula? Sólo una hora." Ladeé la cabeza.

"Ok, pero si alguien viene te escondes en algún lado. Ya tengo suficiente con que crean que me drogo, no quiero recibir cargos por pedofilia."

"Gracias."

Victoria había sido mi primer amor, me enamoré de ella a los nueve; y, aunque me lleva poco más de diez años no perdí la esperanza hasta los trece; cuando me presentó a su hippie enamorado, James. Ella era la clásica maestra de arte : Cabello rojizo en ondas, casi siempre con bandanas, pañoletas o trenzas; y su ropa excéntrica y colorida le daba una imagen única junto a sus pircings _–La primera vez que la vi, me pasé el día tocando sus pircings… Aunque intento suprimir el recuerdo, es imposible si me lo dice cada vez que me ve._

Llegamos al aula de arte y estaba tan desordenado como de costumbre, ella tiró su morral a una casi invisible mesa y comenzó a abrir las cortinas.

"¿Mezclo algo?" No quería estorbar para nada.

"No, ya no puedo gastar ni una gota más de la pintura… Si es posible tendré que usar flores para hacer pintura y sabes que eso va contra todos mis principios."

"¿Recortaron los gastos?"

"De nuevo… Estoy tan cansada de esa situación." Se agarró el puente de la nariz. "¿Tocamos algo?" Sonreí.

Tocar junto a Victoria no podía ser mejor, tenía una hermosa voz y siempre tenía la mente trabajando, si le tenía algo que agradecer a aquel amor infantil era que gracias a éste sabía tomar muy buenas fotografías, tocar la guitarra y batería.

Miré el reloj del aula y después miré a la pelirroja.

"¿Qué? ¿Quieres tocar el pircing de mi ceja _otra vez_?"

Rodé los ojos y justo en ese instante el timbre tocó. Me quité la guitarra de encima. "Gracias, Vi. Te debo una."

"Págamela con pintura." Soltó una carcajada. "Y Jazz…"

Voltee desde el umbral de la puerta.

"Lo lamento." Paré de respirar por un instante… ¿Lo sabía todo el rato y me había tratado… así?

Miré al piso y salí de la habitación… Pensé que Victoria no sabía nada, era una chica verdaderamente distraída y siempre viajaba... Pero lo sabía…

Sin darme cuenta cómo, llegué a la cafetería; miré a todas direcciones pero no observé ningun lugar en especial… Hasta que ví a Alice, en la mesa de su hermano, Bella, Angela… y otros chicos con nombre. Dudé, ¿Debía saludarla o no? Tal vez ella quería que pase de largo y sólo hablar ocasionalmente… O tal vez se enojaría si me pasaba de largo. Observé la cafetería nuevamente y no ví a Rosalie por ningún lado… Ojala que no se estuviese enrollando con algún chico por ahí.

Caminé algo nervioso a la mesa de Alice… Mi mente estaba al máximo y no prestaba mucha atención a lo que ocurría a mi alrededor; honestamente, McCarty podría estar detrás de mí haciendo un baile obsceno y no me daría cuenta.

"Emmh, Alice." Miré a los demás. "Bella, Cullen… Cheney, Angela, ¿Lara?" ¿Cómo demonios se llamaba esa chica? ¿El que casi mata a Bella? ¿Era Dayly? ¿Era ése un nombre de mujer? O peor aún… ¿Era eso un nombre?

"Jasper, si quieres siéntate." Ni siquiera Bella me pudo hacer sentir menos incómodo… Todos se miraban de reojo entre ellos; Alice me miraba fijamente mientras yo esquivaba su mirada; su hermano, al parecer no miraba nada… A pesar de las palabras de Bella, nadie se movió para que me pueda sentar… Y no es que planeara hacerlo.

"No, gracias." Volteé la mirada. "Nos vemos." Me despeiné y me fui… Alice ya debía saber la verdad y trataría de evitarme; no me sorprendería la cantidad de rumores que circulan en la escuela sobre mí. _'Que desde que su mamá murio se droga, lo juro. Ella lo vio hace dos días.'; 'Pobrecillo, el doctor le a dado una receta de calmantes y antidepresivos, ¿Recuerdas lo carismático que era antes?; 'Él ya conocía a la chica Cullen, incluso lo han hecho.'… _A la mierda con eso.

Salí de la cafetería, bajé las escaleras y me empapé… Caminé directo a mi moto mientras rebuscaba mis bolsillos en búsqueda de las llaves. Las encontré y sentí pasos detrás mío; al parecer no era el único que pretendía dejar la escuela.

Estaba a punto de subir a mi moto cuando alguien me jalaba de la chaqueta y me daba la cara…

Era la chica Cullen con una cara que sencillamente se describiría como _lástima_.

Me abrazó, enterrando su cara en mi chaqueta, yo sólo miré al vacío y no correspondí su abrazo… Sabía por qué lo hacía… Y sabía lo que tenía que hacer aunque, en realidad, no quisiera.

* * *

**N/A :** & bien... qe tal? Bien, mal, muy mal, demasiado mal...? Disculpenme si no es como esperaban, pero en lo personal si me gustó. Imaginan a Victoria con trenzas, pircings & hablando francés? & a Jazz de peque tocando sus pircings? La cosa mas tierna no? haha; espero sus review! Recibo unas alertas e historias favoritas de gente qe ni deja review... Pueden poner una palabra & ya! Se siente diferente saber que se toman su tiempo para dejar review, muchísimas gracias a NataliaH; Kahia-Chan; Luna-Tsuki-Chachi; christti; Aziian; rose cullen potter; simplementelaru; Euphie-Sama; Patch Christine C.; Gatita 7; alessandra & Laluu! Ustedes rulean(:


	6. Unwell

Chapter 5 :: **Unwell**_  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell_

Ella me abrazaba fuertemente a pesar de su frágil aspecto… Después de un eterno minuto volví a la realidad, a _mi _realidad.

La separé de mí bruscamente, agarrándola por los hombros y permitiéndome ver su cara mojada.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Sabía exactamente la respuesta, pero los rumores que corren en Forks me han hecho dudar más de una vez.

Sus labios temblaron, miró a los costados y después me contestó. "Pues, me dijeron que tu madre hab…"

"¿Y qué? ¿Te dio pena el _'chico problema de Forks'_?" Prácticamente escupí las últimas palabras y me rehusé a mirarla a los ojos nuevamente.

"N-no. Sólo… Sólo intentaba-"

"¿Intentar qué?" Lo único que escuché en respuesta fue el golpeteo de la lluvia contra en concreto.

"Solo… No lo hagas, sólo eso." Le dije mientras le daba la espalda y me iba a casa.

Tal vez no debí haber venido al primer día de clases… Llegué a mi casa, prendí un cigarro y me tiré a la cama… La culpa no tardaría en llegar.

**—**

"¿¡Jasper!?" Rosalie gritó, escuché que tiraba su mochila y presumo que sus botines también en el camino.

"¿Qué ocurrió contig… Oh…" Se detuvo a mis espaldas e inmediatamente supe el porqué.

"Sólo me fui, me aburrí. " Le dije sin voltear a verla mientras probaba la salsa blanca de la olla de spaghetti.

"¿Qué hiciste ahora?" Me reprochó.

"¿Ah?"

"Vamos, Jazz. Sé que sólo cocinas cuando quieres despejar tu mente… Y tú siempre quieres despejar tu mente cuando metes la pata en algo."

Suspiré. "¿Puedes sacar el pie del horno? Creo que ya está listo."

Ella siguió mis instrucciones, el olor a pie de manzana me embriagó y presentí que me había salido bien. "Jasper."

Arrugué la nariz. "No quería saltarme clases esta vez… Pero cierta señorita se llevó mi horario y no la encontré; así que vine."

"Te creo, podría apostar que sólo fuiste a cuatro salones y te hartaste de buscarme… Pero no tendrías porqué cocinar entonces."

"Te quería sorprender, sabes cuánto te quiero."

"Ajá…" Rodó los ojos y se sentó en la mesa. "Es algo… ¿Relacionado a María?" Al no notar ninguna alteración en mí, siguió intentando.

"¿Algún idiota te molestó? ¿Algún idiota estuvo hablando morbosidades basadas en mí?" Me reí, hasta ahora no comprendo como podemos estar emparentados. "¿Alguien te invitó al baile y no supiste como negarte? O… ¡La chica Cullen!" Con esta última hipótesis dio un brinco.

"¿Va a haber un baile?" Levanté la ceja, ella me jaló el cabello.

"¿Qué le hiciste a Alice? Por lo poco que la conocí, me pareció simpática… Pero gracias a McCarty la botaron del grupo." Arrugó la nariz.

"¿Tú y Emmet en un grupo? Divertido." Sonreí de lado.

"Jasper, no cambies el tema."

"¿Así que estaba en tu clase?"

"Sí." Levantó la vista. "En el receso no la ví porque estuve castigada junto al idiota que me tocó de compañero…"

Alcé mis cejas y ella me tiró una cuchara de palo.

"Después de eso la vi en el pasillo junto a su hermano. Estaba empapada, y no paraba de estornudar… No tengo idea de cómo alguien puede ser tan masoquista de salir a la lluvia y…"

Soy un imbécil… Ella sale para darme un abrazo en medio de la torrencial lluvia y yo la humillo sin razón alguna… No, peor; la humillo y la enfermo en su primer día de escuela.

"Fue por tu culpa. Alice estaba empapada por tu culpa. Y es que eres un imbécil que no sabe cómo tratar a una chica y-"

"Gracias, Rose. Justamente eso necesitaba escuchar."

"Cuéntamelo todo y… Lavaré todos los platos."

La miré de reojo.

"Esta bien, lavaré los platos y no juzgaré para nada tus acciones." La volví a mirar. "Y no te golpearé." Concluyó.

Suspiré teatralmente, saqué dos platos y serví el spaghetti. Me senté junto a ella y le serví queso parmesano.

"Entonces, Rose. ¿Qué quieres _exactamente_ que te cuente?" Le pregunté con la cabeza gacha fija en mi cena.

Al terminar de contarle lo ocurrido con Alice, Rosalie no sólo me golpeó innumerables veces, sino que se largó sin lavar nada y llevándose consigo mi delicioso pie.

Al terminar de lavas los trastes y guardar en incontables tappers la comida que había hecho _–había incursionado en la comida china con un exquisito tipa-kay, había masa para panqueques para más de un mes y un puré de manzana que guardaría para mi papá._

Fui a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta con seguro… Prendí un cigarro y pensé en dormir; pero apenas cerré los ojos recordé a Alice empapada frente a mí y … Me antojó un milshake sorpresivamente. Agarré una almohada que frecuentemente usaba como cenicero y la lancé, haciendo un golpe sordo contra una pared.

Yo no sabía quien era esa chica, no sabía su cumpleaños ni su segundo nombre; pero cuando la imaginaba sufriendo, me olvidaba de todos aquellos detalles, estúpidos detalles. Chasqueé la lengua y supe que _tenía _que hacerme un milkshake _ahora._ Abrí la puerta y allí estaba Rosalie con un minúsculo pedazo de pie.

"Sea lo que sea que te haya antojado, creo que no podría ser mejorado por esto." Dijo dándome una cuchara con pie y quitándome el cigarro, apagándolo en el marco de la puerta.

"Rose, se franca. Si algún chico te hubiera hecho algo así… ¿Considerarías por lo menos volverle a dirigir la palabra?"

"Si le explicas bien las cosas sé que te entenderá." Me sonrió.

"Yo no tenía porqué ponerme así… Hubiera podido..."

"No te preocupes, ella te perdonará. Y si no lo hace, ella es la que pierde."

Bufé. "Las cosas pasan por algo, Jazz." Posó una mano suya en mi hombro.

"No todas…" No dejé que mi voz delatara todo mi dolor, pero era imposible ocultarle algo a Rose.

Se puso de puntillas y revolvió mi cabello.

"Me hace tanta falta."

"A todos, Jazz… A todos." Me respondió con los ojos vidriosos.

* * *

**N/A :** No me peguen ni me hagan vudú antes de oír mis 1OO% comprensibles explicaciones! Sé qe el cap da pena de lo peqe qe está & en lo qe lo terminé, pero nadie supera así como así la muerte de su madre, así que lamento decepcionar a los que querían que sea una historia de amor desde el principio u.u! Me parece muy tierno Jasper qe cocine cuando hace idioteces ;DD! Por favor, dejen review! Entre los caps hay muuuuuucha diferencia u__u! & no sé si dejo de gustar o les dio flojera dejar un review _-Prefiero la segunda-_ pero aún así... Sólo aprieten el botón de abajo qe los mira seductoramente ;)!

Antes del martes bajaré el cap de _'Let Me Love You' _, & es qe el martes viajo por vacaciones & no estoy muy segura de poder entrar a internet allí. Aparte de eso, estoy haciendo en una serie de drabbles indepedientes, sin centrarme en ningún personaje en especial & todos situados en el primer libro de la saga, _'Crepúsculo'. _Pasen tbb por allí, el primer cap lo bajo en un rato; es de Edward & Bella!

**Agradecimientos :** xFreakyPhsychicx, Natalia H, Maite, christti, YareLi Cullen Withlock, Luna-Tsuki-Chachi, Mznickwhite & Bellesme Sterling.

**Sé qe el botón se ve agresivo, pero no se alarmen; está amaestrado  
Así qe no teman pincharlo ;)**


	7. Trouble

**Disclaimer :** Ni '_Crepúsculo_' ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Summary :** ¿Qué te queda por hacer cuando sientes que lo has perdido todo? ¿Y cuando crees que eres el único culpable de ésto? Jasper siente exactαmente eso & no cambiará de opinión aunque dos corazones terminen lastimados por su decisión.

* * *

Chapter 7 ::** Trouble  
**_I'm not a fool out, so you better run and hide._

A las cuatro de la mañana la alarma de mi celular sonó y aventé este muy lejos, al igual que la flojera. Me acerqué al cuarto de Rose y toqué la puerta lo más insistentemente que pude.

— Ya salgo Jazz... Sólo espera un segundo.** —** Una apagada voz me respondió desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Bufé — Rose, contaré hasta cinco y si no estás abajo te prometo que... — La puerta se abrió, dejándome ver a una despeinada y somnolienta Rosalie — Limpiate la baba.

Ella me respondió con un golpe en la cabeza, pero gracias a sus recortadas horas de sueño no fueron tan fuertes como de costumbre. Bajamos las escaleras en silencio, ella fue directo a la lavandería y yo a la cocina.

— ¿Por qué tu padre siempre vuelve de sus viajes por la mañana? — Me gritó mientras luchaba con la ropa sucia, intentando meter toda junta a la lavadora.

— Porque no es un idiota, sabe que si viene en la noche nosotros limpiaremos la casa en la tarde.

— ¿Acaso no sabe que nos levantamos más temprano para hacer exactamento eso?

— Sí, pero siente que por lo menos nos levatamos más temprano de lo normal, como un sacrificio supongo. — Sonreí aunque sabía que ella ya no me veía, pensar en mi padre tenía ese efecto en mí.

**—**

Llegamos tarde a la escuela, y Rosalie no dejaba de regañarme por no haberse despeinado al venir en la moto. Me rasqué nuca antes de entrar al salón de física en el edificio tres.

— ...ración que adquiere el bloque. — Un profesor cuyo nombre no recordaba hacía trazos de un pequeño hombre empujando una caja, física era tan jodidamente difícil para mí. Gruñí en mi interior.

— Señor Hale, ¿Sería tan amable de dejar de gruñir — Tal vez no fue un gruñido interior, después de todo — para sentarse y ponerse al día con lo que ya hemos avanzado los que llegamos temprano?

Giré los ojos y me fui a sentar al lugar señalado por el imbécil de mi profesor. Después de sentarme me percaté que a mi lado estaba Rick; un muchacho que, al igual que yo, se había rendido ante los encantos de Victoria en sus años de inocencia y luego _-cuando dejó de mojar la cama por miedo y comenzó a hacerlo bajo otras circuntancias- _fijó sus ojos en María... Con la única diferencia que él era un idiota y yo no.

— Hey, Rick, préstame tu cuaderno. — Dije masajeando mi cien.

— Es Riley, no Rick. — Me respondió entre dientes.

— Está bien, _Riley_ — Hice énfasis en su nombre — dame tu cuaderno.

— ¿Qué no sabes decir _'por favor'_ ? — Se mofó y volteó a verme a los ojos — ¿Acaso tu mamá no te enseñó un poco de modales?

— Jódete, Rick.

Eso fue lo único que pude decir antes de tirarme encima de ese idiota y lanzarle más de un acertado golpe. No me importaba que el profesor de física aconsejara expulsarme despues de ésto, ni la multitud de adolescentes asombrados a mi alrededor... Sólo quería romperle la cara a ese infeliz. Entonces, un grito me sacó del transe.

— ¡Detente! Ella no hubiera querido que hagas algo así.

Volteé y el chico Cullen me miraba fijamente, un paso más cerca de la pelea que los demás... Ví mis manos, las ví con la sangre de Riley. Me paré lentamente, rodeado de múltiples susurros.

Caminé hacia el extremo más alejado de todos los demás y me dejé caer en el piso, ignorando los histéricos gritos del idiota del profesor. Dejé caer mi cabeza entre mis rodillas, respirando agitadamente. Entonces, otro escándalo se escuchó.

— ¡Ya, deténganse! — Los gritos del profesor eran más fuertes que los de los muchachos y muchachas, pero eran ignorados nuevamente. Moví a un par de chicos y me dejaron ver el espectáculo : Cullen vs. _Riley-sin-apellido_. Y era un round en el que claramente Riley saldría victorioso ante los fallidos ataques de su oponente.

Me acerqué en dos pasos y los separé fácilmente. Ambos se veían agitados ,pero Riley tenía una sonrisa atorrante que sólo logró que mis deseos por quitársela de la cara incrementen.

— ¡Eso es todo! ¡Cook, Hale, Cullen; a dirección!

Suspiré y ví a Cullen. Su rostro estaba con sangre y cardinales lo marcarían un buen tiempo más... Y había sido por mi culpa.

_Otra vez._

—

Después de una breve parada en la enfermería, Riley estaba hablando con el director Ashcroft hace algunos minutos; dejándonos a Cullen y a mí sentados en el monocromático pasadillo.

— Cullen — Volteó a verme y pude observar mejor su labio inchado — No tuviste que hacer eso.

— Dime Edward; y no te preocupes, no es nada. — Intentó sonreír — Ese tipo es un imbécil.

Asentí con mis manos hechas puños, abriendo las pequeñas heridas que s me habían hecho después de la pelea.

— Ya recibió lo que merecía, y, aunque sé que no fuí de mucha ayuda...—

— Te enseñaré a pelear para la próxima. — Lo interrumpí con una burla. Él sonrió.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que habrá una próxima? — Mi risa fue opacada por el sonido de la puerta del director abrirse. De la oficina salió Riley cabizbajo, sin ni siquiera dirijirnos alguna mirada de rencor.

— Cullen. — Edward se paró y entró a la oficina, crucé los dedos para que su castigo no fuera muy duro.

—

Un mes de detención para Riley, otro para mí y para Cullen dos semanas inicialmente, pero logré que le quitaran una para cargármela a mí... Total, una semana más, una semana menos.

Ahora caminábamos hacia la cafetería, ni bien nos asomamos por aquellas puertas se hizo un silencio que sólo fue interrumpido por el sonido de nuestros zapatos chocando con el concreto. Busqué a Rosalie con la mirada, lo más seguro era que estubiese enterada de la situación; pero no la encontré.

Seguí a Edward através del comedor hacia la mesa de Swan, Jake, y la pareja del año, Angela y Ben.

— ¿Te gusta Isabella, uh? — Le pregunté desviando la mirada, pero notando su incomodidad.

— No, es una chica muy testaruda...

— ¿Entonces por qué te vas a sentar con ella? — Jugué un poco con él.

— Es que... Es diferente. — Clásico de chico enamorado. — Y no creas que es _"Clásico de chico_ _enamorado"_ — Leyó mis pensamiendos haciendo comillas con los dedos en las últimas palabras — Sino que es la única chica que no se preocupa por lo que en verdad pensaré de ella o no trata de impresionarme... No es falsa.

— Y tu la amas. — Me burlé apresurando el paso y sentándome junto a Jacob, quien me dió un par de palmadas en la espalda al verme.

— ¿Ya encontraste el amor en Forks, Edward? — Se incluyó en la conversación la muchacha Stanley, jugando con su cabello y guiñándole el ojo izquierdo a éste.

Éste me miró incómodo y decidí cambiar el tema — ¿Alguno de ustedes a visto a Rose?

— Está coordinando cuál será el tema del baile... — Intervino una chica cuyo nombre no recuerdo ni pretendo intentar hacerlo.

— Uh... — Me rasqué la nuca y nadie me volvió a diriijr la palabra nuevamente, Jake se había quedado embobado con Bella -_como solía hacer_- y no me apetecía sacarlo del mundo mágico en el que se imaginaba junto a ella.

Cullen se veía tan desubicado como yo, y me pregunté si Alice estaría también coordinando el tema del baile; ya que no la veía por ningun lado.

— Cu... Edward, ¿Alice está en ese comité de organización también? — Él se volvió a mí.

— Está enferma, ni siquiera vino. — Sentí una punzada en la boca del estómago... Si tenía alguna indigestión o jaquecas yo no tendría nada que ver, pero si lo que tenía era fiebre o gripe... — Está con una fiebre altísima que la hizo alucinar ayer, hasta me confundió con Robert Pattinson. — La punzada que sentí incrementó.

— Pero ya está mejor, ¿No? — Le pregunté algo nervioso.

— Cuando vine seguía durmiendo, pero estoy seguro que se recuperará pronto. — Me informó dándole una mordida a su manzana.

— Si quieres te acompaño hoy a tu casa, digo llevando los cuadernos que avance hoy para prestárselos a Alice, debo coincidir en alguna clase con ella. — Me escusé antes que me mirara mal, como un raro acosador de su hermana pequeña.

Bajó la mirada sonriendo y la volvió a mí. — ¿Vas en tu moto o te llevo yo?

— Voy en la moto, Rose no me haría el favor...— Sonreí en mi interior, hoy vería a Alice.

— Está bien. Jasper, perdón.

Levanté mi vista — ¿Uh?

Él sonrió — No eres como creí que serías... Y no sabes cómo me alegra eso.

¿Tan mal me veía últimamente?— Eso no mejora para nada la idea que tengo de mi aspecto físico. — Arrugé la nariz, tenía miedo de haber empezado a apestar.

Él rió y el timbre tocó, se paró y yo lo imité. Me fuí a mi salón con una sóla cosa en mente : Alice Cullen... Y quién mierda sería Robert Pattinson.

Y como sólo pude pensar en eso, mis clases no fueron un éxito presisamente.

— ¡Hale! — Alcé la vista y me encontré con la señora Mraz acomodando sus anteojos. — Si un triángulo isósceles ABCD, AD es paralelo a AB...— Su pequeña boca se movía rápidamente y no lograba decifrar ni mierda de lo que pronunciaba. Alcé la mirada — Se cortan en el punto E...

Gruñí y me volteé hacia la chica que estaba a mi lado — ¿Tienes hora? — Susurré y ella rió tímidamente.

— ¡Hale! — Volvió a gritar justo antes que toque el timbre.

— Lo lamento, señora Mraz — Me disculpé parándome de mi asiento y cojiendo mis cosas — No pasará de nuevo.

Murmuró algo inentendible cuando ya estaba afuera del aula, buscando a Rose con la vista para decirle que no iría con ella a casa. Entonces la ví, con la cara roja; y sabía que cuando estaba así sólo podía ser por una cosa.

— Rose, ¿pero qué-

— Me abandonaron, Jazz. — Me interrumpió con la voz agitada.

— ¿Estabas con alguien? — Ojalá que no fuera ese tal Robbie Bing.

— ¿Qué? No, ¡No! A mi _nadie_ me deja_. —_ Se defendió.

— ¿Entonces? — Ahora sí estaba confundido.

— Te hablo de las chicas que estaban en el comité conmigo, se han retirado casi todas y ahora tengo que reclutar chicas... — Sonreí al escuchar la última palabra, y es que el baile anterior había estado decorado con miles de pingüinos de papel crepé hechos por mí_ -Esperando una paga que se limitó a incrementar mi talento en manualidades.__ —_ No sonrías todavía, primito. Si nadie acepta serás mi último recurso. Después de todo, los pingïnos tubieron tal acogida que algunos incluso desaparecieron, lo más seguro era que las chicas tengan algunos decorando su habitación.

— Me halaga oír eso. — Claro que habían desaparecido, los usaron para quemarlos en una fogata en la Push

— ¿Y sabes que el lo peor? — No tube tiempo para decir _'no',_ pero igualmente me respondió. — ¡Que se han retirado por caprichosas! Putas engreídas que sólo aceptarán continuar en el comité si es que el tema es de vampiros, ¡Imagína que tema tan corriente! Todos con ropa gótica, dientes falsos... — Iba poniendo una cara más asqueada mientras su lista aumentaba.

— No te verías mal de vampira.

— No, para nada. — Sonrió al imaginarse como vampira y se quedó así un momento — Pero ese no es el tema. Que _'True Blood'_ y _'Twilight'_ se vallan a la -

— Ya, ya; tranquila. Si necesitas algo le diré a Jacob que te ayude.

— ¿Ese amiguito tuyo con chistes malos de rubias? No gracias. — Me reí al recordar el odio existente entre Jake y mi prima.

— Bueno, me voy. Suerte con el baile, iré a la casa de Edward que Alice está enferma.

— Y es por tu culpa, idiota. — Me golpeó en el hombro — Le mandas saludos de mi parte... Oh, y le dices que si quiere se una al comité. — Se entusiasmó y después pareció haber recordado algo — Pero tu papá llegó hoy...

— Sólo tardaré media hora o menos.

— Ok, yo también me tengo que quedar con las pocas chicas que quedan en el comi... María acaba de salir del baño y es cuestión de segundos para que te empieze a buscar, corre o no te dejará acercarte a la casa de Edward... Y menos a Alice.

Me despedí de mi prima con un beso en la mejilla y apresuré el paso.

— ¡Me vienes a buscar!

Escuché que gritaba a lo lejos pero nmo volteé, me dediqué a saltar de tres en tres los escalones de la entrada de la escuela y montarme a la moto. Saqué un papel arrugado de mi bolsillo que contenía la dirección de los Cullen en la impecable caligrafía de Edward. Prendí la moto y la aceleré rumbo al 525 de la calle Peeves.

Edward llegó un par de minutos después que yo.

— Hubieras tocado la puerta. — Me dijo apenas bajó la camioneta de Swan, estrechándo mi mano.

— Lo hice, creo que no hay nadie.

— Tal vez mi mamá fue a comprar algo de comer... Perdona la demora, pero una chica abordó a Bella para obligarla a meterse a un comité de no se qué. Pero que chica tan insoportable. — Me reí.

— ¿No sería mi prima? — Él se sonrojó mientras tocaba la puerta.

— ¡ALICE, SOY EDWARD! ¡ÁBREME! — Gritó — No creo que sea tu prima, esta chica era de cabello y ojos obscuros — Estaba describiendo a María cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Allí estaba Alice con las mejillas rojas y surcadas por lágrimas. Vestía un pijama lleno de corazones en el pantalón y una pareja de ositos ninfómanos abrazados en la parte superior. Al vernos lanzó un grito y se abalanzó sobre su hermano.

— ¡Robert! ¡Volviste! — ¿Pero qué diablos...?

— Mierda, está con fiebre de nuevo. — Gruñó Edward entrando a la casa y tomando el teléfono.

Alice lo persiguió hasta allí y luego se dió la vuelta para verme a mí. Crucé los dedos para que me confundiera un tipo atractivo y no con algún adicto o vago.

—¡Oh. Por. Dios! — Corrió hacia mí con más de un tropiezo de por medio — Soy medium.

Edward hablaba apresuradamente por el teléfono mientras miraba a su hermana tocarme la cara con una ceja levantada — ¡Cántame una canción, Kurt ! — Exclamó con un grito antes que Edward estallara en carcajadas.

* * *

**N/A :** Mil perdones, de nuevo. Puse la nota en mi profile, pero no es lo mismo, me demoré ún par de días más de lo planeado; pero el cap es el más largo de este fic & a mi me a gustado bastante. Créanme qe no tomó el curso qe imaginaba para qe empieze la amistad entre Edward & Jasper, pero me gusto(: & cuando Jazz habla de Robbie Bing qiere decir Royce King pero... Ya saben como es este Jasper con el asunto de los nombres(x Porfa, déjenme reviews diciéndome como qedó el cap, esqe cuando hay mas reviews me motivo más & cuando no recibo creo qe tengo qe dejar de actualizar durante unos días pq me faltan reviews! haha, es tonto pero yo hago eso xDD! Así qe ... **p o r f a** :3! _'Let Me Love You'_ no es muy pedido por los lectores así qe avanzaré un poco más de este & después entro a LMLY. Mil gracias & perdones a todos los qe lees este fics & los otros qe tengo, son **t o d o.**

**Agradecimientos :** Lena Hale; Kuivi; Natalia H; Chemical11; Romy92; ; Gatita7; Maite; Christti; Renesmee; Maritza Cullen; Zota; Bellesmee Sterling; xFreakyPhsychicx & Mznickwhite.

**Update :** El Kurt de la alucinación de Alice se refiere a Kurt Cobain; músico, guitarrista, poeta & líder de lα banda de grunge 'Nirvana'. Espero haber aclarado sus dudas(:

**Sé qe el botón se ve agresivo, pero no se alarmen; está amaestrado  
Así qe no teman pincharlo ;)**


End file.
